Bobbi Cunningham
Bobbi Olivia Cunningham is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Anna and John Cunningham. She will have the abilities of Clairempathy, Sensory Shield and Agrokinesis. Appearance As a child, Bobbi will have pale skin, and light brown hair framing her face. This hair will darken as she ages, until it becomes black. She will be the only child to have inherited a similar hair colour to their father, while her siblings will be closer to their aunt's colouring. She will let it grow long, and her skin will also tan somewhat. Her eyes will always be a light blue. Throughout her life, she will have quite a simple preference in clothes, usually wearing jeans and T-shirts or sweaters, and she generally won't bother with wearing makeup or spending much time styling her hair. Abilities Bobbi's first ability will be Clairempathy, the ability to detect empathic resonances from other locations and times. Using this ability, she will be able to detect emotions from the past and future and from other locations, and will be able to sense from where and who these emotions come. The stronger the emotions, the easier it would be for her to detect them. She will also be capable of inferring the reasons behind the emotions, and using this to detect past and future events, and events occurring elsewhere. She could possibly develop the ability into manipulating the abilities of the individuals experiencing these emotions, particularly if the abilities are linked to their emotions. Her second ability will be Sensory Shield. This ability will create an invisible shield around Bobbi which will stop the senses of others from seeing, smelling, feeling, hearing or tasting her. It will stop the senses from focusing or working on her while the shield is activated. She will be able to activate and deactivate it whenever she will want to, and it will work instantly. She will also be able to pass it others, if the person has physical contact with her. However, the ability will only block sensory perception, and so certain abilities and equipment could still be used to detect her. Her third and final ability, and her most potent one, will be Agrokinesis. She will be able to manipulate all plants, and also the earth beneath them. She will be able to create various plants, and manipulate their growth and movements, as well as making them produce various natural chemicals, for example toxins and drugs. She will feel most at home when near nature. She will also be able to control the ground, manipulating soil fertility, moving soil and causing small tremors and earthquakes. Family *Father - John Cunningham *Mother - Anna Cunningham *Younger sisters - Mara Cunningham, Alyssa Cunningham, Kerrie Cunningham *Younger brother - Cadel Cunningham Etymology Bobbi is a Germanic name which means "bright fame", and is often short for Roberta, but is in this case a stand-alone name. Her middle name, Olivia, is an English name which means "elf army", and can also refer to the olive plant and a symbol of peace. Her surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters